Bloody Love
by Cobain-Chan
Summary: Mentes debiles no deben leer esto, pero si quieres leerlo, adelante. Más no me hago responsable de que tanta sangre se derrame o cuanto dañe a tu mente xD...Yay! Capitulo 3 Arriba!
1. Sangrienta Oscuridad

Mi mente está cansada...abrumadores restos de sueños quedan al despertarme. Es raro...porqué estoy en este lugar? Pero es verdad...éste es mi cuarto...no es así? Sí...lo es, todo está impecable como acostumbro a tenerlo, todo en orden.  
  
¿Qué estaba haciendo?...recuerdo que...mis ojos, me duelen...paso delicadamente mis yemas de los dedos hacia ellos, puedo sentirlos húmedos...lagrimas , estaba llorando...pero, porqué? Todo es tan confuso, me duele terriblemente la cabeza, y mi pecho...siento punzadas dolorosas con cada respiro...  
  
¿Qué me pasa?...después de una cansada batalla con mi cuerpo puedo levantarme de mi cama.  
  
¿Quién es aquella persona?...soy yo?...claro, estoy frente a un espejo, el espejo de mi tocador. Me siento en la cómoda silla y me observo...  
  
no sé de donde los saqué pero tengo ala mano varios cosméticos , todos oscuros. Es gracioso, es como si...como si no supiera que hago; No recuerdo nunca a ver tocado algún cosmético en mi vida y en estos momentos me estoy maquillando como experta.  
  
Admiro el resultado final frente al espejo.  
  
Labios obscuros, no llegan a negro...mis ojos, están delicadamente maquillados con sobra negra acompañadas con mis pestañas espesamente negras...una expresión triste y solitaria... Porqué aquella persona que está frente al espejo mirándome, está así...?...será porque yo soy esa persona?...  
  
No sé porque...es suficiente! Ya no puedo! Una ira empieza a recorrerme, por mis venas, arterias, corazón hasta mis entrañas...Una inmensa furia que me exige salir con reclamos en mi mente, reclamos que no entiendo ni tienen algún sentido, me hace actuar.  
  
Mi mano se cierra en un puño, durante esos segundos pude notar que mis uñas estaban pintadas de negro, sin tomarle importancia di un gran puñetazo al espejo rompiéndolo y acompañando el espléndido sonido de los vidrios romper y chocar con un grito , descargando parte de mi inexplicable odio a la vida, provocando que pequeños e insignificantes ríos de sangre brotaran de mi puño.  
  
Rabia por todo, no puedo recordar...esas punzadas de nuevo en mi pecho me invaden...siento que todo empieza a cerrarse...porque visto de negro?...porqué?... ¿Quién demonios soy?... No gano nada con ver las cosas con optimismo...que es ser optimista? Es ser un idiota repitiendo cosas sin sentido, tratando de vestir de rosa la oscuridad...tratando de decir que todo saldrá bien...eso...se me hace familiar...creo que empiezo a recordar...  
  
Me tumbo a mi cama de nuevo, pero siento el crujir de un papel al echarme...  
  
Leo la primera y última línea: 'Anna:' 'Que te mejores y se te pase todo...eso... Atte: Yoh'  
  
"Y-Yoh?...Anna?..." pronuncio levemente, casi en susurro.  
  
No entiendo, que se me pase que?...espera, yo soy Anna! Claro, comienzo a recordar. Esta furia hace que olvide de cosas tan insignificantes pero que a la vez esa es su importancia.  
  
Ahora lo recuerdo...Lagrimas comienzan a brotar de nuevo, las cuales van teñidas de negro debido al rimel de las pestañas. Paso mi mano para secarlas logrando solo llenar mi rostro de sangre, con la herida al romper el espejo.  
  
Otra ves esas punzadas y éste fuerte dolor de cabeza! Me siento fatal!...creo que voy a desmayarme...  
  
¿Quién tocará la puerta? Puedo escuchar los estruendosos ruidos como si alguien golpeara la puerta. Algo molesta e irritada me levanto y abro la puerta dispuesta a gritar y golpear a quien estuviese ahí...pero no lo hago...porque no era nadie...  
  
cierro los ojos...ese sonido de golpes...viene de mi cabeza...de mi dolor de cabeza, es como si mi frente palpitara dolorosamente...  
  
No lo resisto más...antes de perder la conciencia, escucho el crujir de los vidrios al caer al piso....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"¿Cómo estas?"  
  
Con mis ojos entrecerrados veo a un muchacho de castaños cabellos, en sus ojos claramente vidriosos, podía ver una expresión asustada y triste, con una mezcla de preocupación y melancolía...  
  
"Yoh..." dije, por reacción, inexplicablemente sin sentido alguno.  
  
Los vidrios yacían en un rincón junto a una escoba, y yo me encontraba en mi cama, observándolo sentado junto a mi...  
  
La rabia comenzaba a llegar. "Dijiste que...  
  
"Fue mentira" se apresuro a interrumpirme.  
  
"No te irás...verdad?" pregunté apagadamente, mirando mi mano ya vendada.  
  
"Nunca..."  
  
Sentí ganas de tumbarlo a golpes, hacerle cortes en la piel, escribiéndole frases, palabras...de odio y repulsión, de amor y oscuridad. Ahora lo recuerdo...todo.  
  
"Yoh..."  
  
"Perdóname, por favor...Anna"  
  
¿Quién? Porque tendría que perdonarlo?... Debe estar feliz sabiendo que intento tratar de controlar mi furia. Lo amo, lo sé, y lo sabe, pero...eso fue bajo, me dolió...mas que romper de un puñetazo el espejo...  
  
Y empiezo a lastimarme...comienzo a darme golpes en la cara , retorciéndome por toda la cama, golpeándome y arañándome dejando al descubierto parte de mi carne, desprendiendo pequeños trozos de mi piel...porque debo morir, debo dejar de existir, de después de todo odio la vida, mi vida, me odio, me odian...quiero morir...  
  
"Anna, detente!" porque? Porque sus brazos me rodean capturándome en un cálido abrazo?...calmando mi intento de muerte, dándome más tiempo para pensar en darme un disparo en la boca...más eficiente.  
  
"Porqué tienen que obligarme a vivir así...a vivir?!..." Me besa mis cabellos.  
  
"Para que yo pueda vivir..." me dice tiernamente.  
  
"No me dejes! Tu no! por favor Yoh" No puedo evitarlo, mares de lagrimas comienzan a recorrer mi sangriento rostro. "Te quiero como nunca imagine que iba a querer a alguien..." Al decirle entre llantos, lo abrace.  
  
Porque me pasa esto?...porque me odio?...porque me odian?...Quiero morirme!  
  
"Ya todo es pasado" dijo. "Si te deprimes por cada cosa jamás serás feliz, tu eres fuerte! Eres una guerrera! Tu podrás salir adelante!" ¿Cómo puede decirme eso?...esas punzadas me invaden...Odio e ira comienza a salir... Tu que sabes?! Solo me miras así, pero no sabes porque!...no sabes lo que siento! No sabes que pasa por mi mente, no sabes...solo hablas, tratando de subirme el ánimo con optimismo...  
  
Solo necesito oscuridad, adicción...mi remedio es la muerte, la sangre , agonía y dolor, lo que merezco, por ser así, por vivir y desperdiciar.  
  
No digo nada. Solo oscurezco mi mirada, sin vida, sin alma, apagadamente. Revelando falta de amor y luz. Se separa para recoger las botellas de alcohol que estaban tiradas en la alfombra derramando el líquido aliviador y ala vez doloroso. Algo preocupante tomo también una cajetilla de cigarros, los cuales solo quedaban unos cuantos.  
  
"Anna..."  
  
Se giró para verme entristecido.  
  
"Sí..." le contesté. Abrí un cajón del tocador y le entregue una bolsita de plástico. "También consumí esto" le dije.  
  
Sus ojos se ensancharon, llenándose de lagrimas. "Anna...no..." las lagrimas corrieron lentamente mientras observaba aquel adictivo polvo.  
  
Tal vez mi cara expresaba tranquilidad, pero era simplemente que estaba tan harta y muerta que ni una expresión podía realizar, excepto hacer brotar lagrimas. Pero dentro de mi había una gran guerra de sentimientos oscuros, de odio, rabia, enojo y desilusión. Esa ira seguía recorriendo mis asquerosas entrañas, saciando mi sed de muerte y dolor, provocando a la vez una inmensa hambre de violencia hacia él, una hambre de dar fin a todo, de suicidio...  
  
Y no sé porque...todos los golpes del pasado me quedaron marcados en mi alma, en mi ahora muerta alma. Dejando traumas hirientes, dejando cicatrices y recuerdos aún sin cicatrizar...dejándome sin vida, rellenando esa falta de vida con oscuridad, pensamientos malévolos y sangrientos , con un alma sarcástica y fría.  
  
"Porque?..." Comienza a estallar. "Maldita sea, Anna! que te ocurre?!...Annita, me preocupas!-  
  
"Solo quiero morir" interrumpo.  
  
"Anna!-Te amo!!" Una punzada se paralizo en mi pecho, expulsando un aire frío dentro de el, hasta que poco a poco se desvaneció, apareciendo mas punzadas, mas rápidas y dolorosas.  
  
"ya no valgo...no me amas...todo será mejor si yo muero-  
  
"Tu no te vas a matar!...demonios maldita sea! No solucionaras nada matándote!!" Me interrumpió, solo para llamar cautivadoramente a mi furia por completo...ya no podía detenerla, no puedo controlarme.  
  
Tomo rápidamente un gran trozo de vidrio que yacía tirado. Me mira asustado. Sin pensarlo , lo golpeo con el trozo, incrustándolo en su cabeza.  
  
Cae. Al incrustarle el vidrio se rompe en mas pequeños trozos , encajándose en su carne, así más sangre salía de su cabeza. Sus castaños cabellos se teñían de un rojo profundo.  
  
Mi furia es tal que disfruto verlo desangrándose, verle parte de su carne de fuera, ver incluso parte de su cráneo, satisfecha pero sin terminar mi deseo de muerte. Pero él no se levanta... Me inclino. Pongo mi cabeza sobre su pecho...No siento sus latidos...ni su pulso... Me paro rápidamente. Viéndolo incrédula, viendo su cabello teñido de sangre, cada vez más rojo y asqueroso.  
  
Mi furia se desvanece dejando solo alas interminables lagrimas y el inmenso dolor.  
  
¿Qué fue lo que hice?...  
  
No pude reaccionar de otra manera que tumbarme junto a él. Agarro mas trozos de vidrio como histérica y comienzo a romperlos en su cuerpo encajándoselos con rapidez y eficazmente, salpicándome de su bendita y asquerosa sangre. Llena de enojo, de depresión , de tristeza. A la vez grito en llantos mis lamentos e insultos. No puedo ver nada más que sangre por todos lados, desesperada tomo otro gran trozo de vidrio. Lo miro con ira...  
  
"Yoh!!!"  
  
Sangre Comienza a brotar con mas fuerza.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Bien, eso es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que en verdad suelo escribir. Claro está que también suelo escribir otras estupideces, pero, en definitiva, el Humor no es mi especialidad ^^U  
  
Bueno, dirán que estoy loca o soy masoquista. O pueden decir que me gusta las cosas algo repugnantes, como ver entrañas de fuera, sangre, sesos, órganos ...etc. etc. Puede que digan que no soy alguien normal, que algo tengo como para escribir algo así...y bueno, según yo, ¿quién dice que "normal" significa ser iguales a "todos"? Lo que si puedo decir yo es que esto no tiene nada extraño ni nada malo. Suele suceder...o no? eso lo dejo para cada quien.  
  
Bueno, si , admito que soy algo..mmmm... como decirlo?...mmmm...de ideas muy diferentes, que llegan a más allá de un simple "mundo triste y miserable" sino que logran captar el verdadero mundo, el de cada uno. Bueno, creo que eso ya se han dado cuenta leyendo este fic, que para decirles(o advertirles xD) que no es un one-shot, eso quiere decir que habrá más capítulos...o no me digan que no quieren saber que paso? Con Anna...con Yoh...  
  
Bien! Pues si estas leyendo esto ... gracias y felicidades! XDD dependiendo de que si les gustara o no, porque se atrevieron a leer algo diferente, tal vez. Y es obvio que algo tan sangriento, deprimente y oscuro no va a terminar con algo rosa e irreal. Precisamente por eso puse esto en PG-13 porque algunos otakus no podrían soportar ver este tipo de escenas xP  
  
Sin mas tonterías me despido. Que la pasen bien, aunque terminando de leer esto lo dudo...xP 


	2. Vivo o muerto te amo

Podría decirse que era una tarde radiante; Un hermoso sol que iluminaba todo alegre y gentilmente y una brisa fresca que recorría su camino despeinando a la gente y brindando frescura.  
  
Por la calle venía caminando un buen hombre, alto y rubio. La brisa jugaba traviesa con los dorados cabellos del hombre; Fausto.  
  
Sus bellos ojos azules resaltaban un brillo de paz y sus labios en curvaban una sonrisa. Iba camino a casa, o más bien dicho, a la pensión Asakura.  
  
Fausto no imaginaba que escena podría encontrar cuando llegara allí, él estaba dispuesto a ir a dejar un pequeño presente y unas cuantas medicinas que quedo en dejarle a Anna, que últimamente le había mencionado que no se sentía muy bien.  
  
Dio vuelta en una esquina y siguió caminando. Se detuvo, se giro y miró alegre.  
  
Había llegado a la pensión.  
  
"Muy buenas tardes!" Siempre tan cortes Fausto, saludó al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta. Espero varios minutos, viendo la abandonada sala de estar , la cual estaba silenciosa y oscura. Al no ver señales de vida parpadeó varias veces y decidió entrar.  
  
Dejó en la mesa el detalle y las medicinas. Era muy raro. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en eso.  
  
Fausto, que no es nada idiota, buscó la presencia de Yoh o de Anna, así era más fácil saber si estaban o no.  
  
Pero...no encontró nada.  
  
Algo más preocupado busco en varias partes, los baños termales, la cocina, el jardín...pero nada. Fue entonces que subiendo las escaleras se topó con uno de los fantasmas de la pensión. El doctor se alarmó al ver la expresión del fantasma. Sus ojos mostraban miedo, terror, se encontraba más pálido de lo normal y podía escuchar uno que otro sollozo reprimido.  
  
"¿Qué ha pasado?" Al fin logró articular.  
  
El espíritu se acerco al hombre y le dijo algo en el oído. Algo que paralizó del terror e impresión a Fausto, algo que hizo que éste saliera corriendo hacia la habitación de Anna.  
  
La puerta fue abierta de un estruendoso golpe, descubriendo lo que nunca nadie desearía ver... Él no pudo reaccionar de otra manera que gritando del pánico y dolor.  
  
"Yoh!!!" Gritó exaltado, mirando al cuerpo del chico, con heridas graves por todos lados, vidrios incrustados en su carne, ríos de sangre desde su cabeza hasta sus piernas. Pero nada alarmó más a Fausto que ver en la cabeza del joven una enorme, profunda y sangrienta herida, la cual dejaba ver parte de su cráneo. Posó su mirada en el rostro de Yoh; mostraba sorpresa y tristeza. Sus ojos aún tenían lagrimas y se encontraban entre cerrados.  
  
Incrédulo y con ojos cristalinos, empezó a caminar hacia el cuerpo de Yoh, el cual yacía en la cama. Daba pesados pasos, como si no quisiera llegar en verdad. Pero el crujir de algo en su pie lo hizo reaccionar. Algo había pisado...  
  
Se aterró más al agachar la mirada para ver que era lo que había pisado. La ensangrentada mano de la itako. Esto no podía estar pasando! Era una broma!  
  
Retiró su pie lentamente.  
  
Ella se encontraba tirada en el piso, sus cabellos se encontraban cubriendo su rostro, pero él podía ver bien las enormes lagrimas en sus cerrados ojos. Ríos de sangre salían de los labios de la rubia, recorriendo hasta su cuello. Por alguna extraña razón para él, Anna tenía heridas, moretones y arañazos por todo su cuerpo y también pequeños vidrios se pegaron en sus piernas, regando finos hilos de sangre. Pero...La itako tenía empuñado un gran trozo de vidrio, lo sostenía o lo había sostenido tan fuerte que su mano sangraba, y ese vidrio...lo tenía clavado al vientre.  
  
Entonces se dio cuenta del mar de sangre que rodeaba a la chica, que junto con la sangre del chico...  
  
Fausto estaba helado...en su vida había visto algo tan horrible, ni siendo doctor nunca vio algo así.  
  
Aún sin creerlo empezó a reunir fuerzas para proseguir...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mi mente estaba en negro, apagada, hasta que empezó a dolerme la cabeza. Y empecé a sentir un fuerte dolor en mi vientre, y a sentirme mareada.  
  
Genial, no estoy muerta. Captan el gran sarcasmo?  
  
Abro mis ojos lentamente , no tengo la suficiente fuerza si quiera para abrirlos de golpe.  
  
Dónde demonios estoy?...  
  
"Anna...has despertado!" Una voz muy conocida se dirigió a mi.  
  
"Fausto?" Dije.  
  
"Anna! cómo te sientes? Estás bien? Te duele algo?" Preguntó, con cara preocupada y triste...como la de yoh.  
  
Yoh!...Mi mente comienza a recordar rápidamente. Y en ella veo las imágenes de mi misma golpeándome, como si yo fuese otra persona y viera lo que hago...y veo cuando mato a yoh...Lo maté?  
  
Sangre y mas sangre , es todo lo que puedo recordar.  
  
"..." Agaché mi mirada, no podía creerlo.  
  
"Anna?" Brinqué del susto. Me había olvidado que Fausto estaba aquí.  
  
"Yoh! Donde está Yoh?" Quise levantarme pero un inmenso dolor me lo impidió.  
  
"Debes reposar! Esa herida puede abrirse!" Me dijo al ver mi cara de dolor.  
  
"Fausto..."  
  
"si, dime..."  
  
Me aventé a sus brazos, no se porque, pero era la única manera de mantener lejos mi rabia y dolor. No podía dejar de llorar. No podía dejar de desear que llegara alguien y me matara. Desear morir.  
  
De repente fui levantada por sus brazos. Salimos de esa habitación la cual no era la mía y llegamos a otra.  
  
Abrió la puerta.  
  
"Yoh..." deje escapar en un sollozo.  
  
Él se encontraba ahí. En una cama boca a bajo, envuelto entre las sabanas, con vendajes por todo su cuerpo, y en especial en su cabeza, la cual , la venda estaba empapada de sangre.  
  
Sus cabellos aún estaba ensangrentados. Y no parecía estar respirando.  
  
"Vamos" Fausto me llevó hasta la cama y me sentó.  
  
Fausto se veía muy deprimido y cansado...cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?...  
  
Entrelacé las yemas de mis dedos con los sangrientos cabellos de Yoh. Soportando este dolor de cabeza y a la vez mi profunda herida en el vientre.  
  
Y ahí fue que me di cuenta...Mares de lagrimas se expulsaron violentamente de mis ojos, revelando rabia, odio y dolor.  
  
Él estaba...  
  
"Anna...dime...que fue lo que sucedió?" Fausto me aventó una bolsa de plástico a mis piernas, la cual contenía la cajetilla de cigarros, una botella de licor y...la heroína que le había dado a Yoh. En sus ojos pude notar un brillo severo que me estremeció pero su rostro cambió a tristeza al instante.  
  
"No lo sé! Él llamó a mi furia! No pude evitar herirlo! En esos momentos eso era lo que mas deseaba, verlo sangrar y sufrir! No debió hacerme eso!" Dado a que Fausto puso una terrorífica cara empecé a llorar con fuerza.  
  
"Yo solo quiero morir!" Grité con todas mis fuerzas entre mi doloroso llanto. Tirando brusca la bolsa de plástico.  
  
Fausto salió corriendo de ahí...lo habré asustado?...  
  
No puedo soportarlo!  
  
Por que demonios nadie viene y me mata?! Quiero que me asesinen! Quiero acabar con todo esto!!  
  
Empiezo de nuevo a herirme a mi misma. Golpes, raspones, arañazos...sangre.  
  
No podía cargar más con esta vida. Ya no más.  
  
Me levante de golpe de la cama. Pero pude sentir como mi cuerpo resintió eso. Mi cabeza comenzó a palpitar fuertemente , mi respiración se fue acortando y mi vientre comenzó a derramar mares de sangre. Era un terrible dolor. Muy fuerte, peor mucho peor que un cólico era como uno pero multiplicado por un millón más de ellos.  
  
Y todo comenzó a dar vueltas y a cambiar de colores. Y esa rabia exigía salir de nuevo. Y salió...  
  
Estoy segura que antes de caer inconsciente pude escuchar el susurro de mi nombre desde sus labios...  
  
__________________  
  
Aquí de nuevo cuando debería estar descansando por mi enfermedad ^^U Pero bueno, aquí estoy, con éste capitulo más. Espero y también sea del agrado como a varios( que por cierto estoy muy agradecida por sus agradecimientos!) y puedan darse el tiempecito de dejarme un review.  
  
No les pido mucho. Solo pueden perder unos cuantos minutos en escribir jeje.  
  
Y bueno, para todos aquellos que tuvieron la valentía de leer algo diferente y en dejar review, aquí está su contestación:  
  
~ Ei-chan: Así es, en verdad el humor no es mi fuerte ^^U una cosas es el humor y otra cosa es el escribir idioteces, cosa que yo hago xD  
  
~ annita: Gracias. Pues no sé, eso ya va según yo, depende xD tal vez si, tal vez no. No garantizo nada. Pero no tendrá un final rosa de eso estoy segura.  
  
~ Kamikaze: Muchas gracias! Captaste lo que yo quería que captaran xD  
  
~ Sweet Mary Angel: Gracias! Pues la verdad pienso lo mismo pero no sé, eso depende de cada persona.  
  
~ Juri-San: De verdad Gracias! ^_ ^  
  
~ Mafaldyna: Pues tal vez si se necesite un muy gran carácter, pero más que nada experiencia, tal vez. De todos modos no me ofendo con tu comentario, de hecho te agradezco que lo hayas dicho. Ah! Y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! ^-^ Yo también pienso que Anna se ve muy bien así xD  
  
~ Naruki: Vaya, en verdad? Pues muchísimas gracias!  
  
~ Sweet G: Imooto-chan! Muchas gracias! Pero...los teletubies NO! por favor! T__T no ves que tu nee-chan está enfermita y tu quieres ponerle los teletubies! Imooto-chan es mala con Cobain-chan! ToT  
  
~ Niki: Gracias! de verdad gracias! Pues en el capitulo que viene se sabrá que sucedió para que Anna se pusiera en ese estado. Y en verdad ese era el punto de éste fic, mostrar el verdadero mundo. Gracias y seguí con el apoyo!  
  
~ Chocolove: Vaya...Muchísimas gracias chocolatín! Pues espero con ansías leer ese fic que mencionas! Además de que dices que me lo dedicarás a mi! ^- ^ que lindo de tu parte!  
  
~ Anaiz y su primisha: musume-chan! Mira nomás! Si es mi hija! XD (como la ven? Hasta musume-chan tengo! XDD) Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review!!! De verdad me pone feliz que te haya gustado! Y me alegra aún más que dejaras un review, y doble! Contando al de tu primisha xD Pues muchos saludos a tu primisha! Me alegra que a ella le encantará mi fic! Son re lindas ustedes!  
  
Bien, pues en estos momentos debería estar acostada en la cama reposando en lugar de estar escribiendo jajaja pero ya saben acá ando, siempre necia y terca! Ya cuando me ponga peor voy a estar llorando xDD  
  
Pues entonces me despido! No olviden sus reviews!  
  
____________________ 


	3. El Número Teléfonico

Su cara estaba más que pálida del solo  terror que sentía atrapado en su pecho. Las frías gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro, mientras su quijada temblaba. Sus ojos mostraban desesperación. 

Fausto corrió rápidamente hasta el teléfono. Aún con sus temblorosas manos marcó el número que Anna maldeciría por toda su vida.

"218-0409" Susurro mientras lo marcaba y esperaba que alguien contestara.

Pareció casi enloquecer de alivio al escuchar la suave voz de una mujer por la bocina del teléfono.

"Señorita Florizel!! si soy yo, el doctor Fausto. Por favor tiene que venir urgentemente!!"

Mientras Fausto llamaba, en el cuarto donde estaban los dos jóvenes, aunque estaba aturdido y veía borroso, Yoh podía ver el cuerpo de su prometida desangrándose, y terroríficamente oía sus leves pero constantes gemidos de dolor. Desgraciadamente para él, no podía ni mover un dedo. Solo podía estar ahí apenas si solo viéndola. 

Levemente susurró su nombre de nuevo, pero no parecía que ella le oyera. Intento gritarle a fausto, pero cada vez que levantaba la voz un poco todo su cuerpo comenzaba a producir un dolor tremendo. Harto rechinó sus dientes y reuniendo fuerzas y aguantando el dolor dejó escapar un enorme grito el cual formaba el nombre de Fausto.

Casi de inmediato Fausto llegó. Y sin decir nada mas que mantener esa expresión horrible de temor, tomó a la rubia en sus brazos y salió del cuarto, dejando así a un preocupado Yoh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fausto remojaba un trapo en un pequeño tazón. Duró mucho tiempo remojándolo y exprimiéndolo, perdido en su frustrada mente. Pero un leve gemido le hizo reaccionar.

Se acercó a la rubia, la cual descansaba en su cama. Y delicadamente le puso aquel trapo en la frente, así la fiebre le bajaría un poco.

Aquellos ojos que al principio cuando venía en camino mostraba una calidez y un aire de felicidad ahora no mostraba más que terror. Si, terror, mezclado con un dolor e incomprensión tan grande que poco a poco lagrimas podían asomarse. Y la pregunta era simple, pero tan confusa y sin una respuesta...¿Porqué?

Pero, ¿que va saber un simple doctor, amigo de la familia, de los problemas de ambos o en todo caso de Anna?...¿Que iba a saber si él no había estudiado a fondo la mente humana? Lo único que tenía claro era que era un problema serio...mental tal vez? Psicológico, por supuesto. Pero...ellos? Era casi imposible creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Se sentía tan impotente, no podía hacer nada más que curar sus heridas físicas...pero las psicológicas?. Desde que Anna le confesó lo sucedido, cuando le dijo una breve parte del "porque", se asustó demasiado, la situación le aterró, el no saber que hacer, el simple hecho de ver sangre derramada, el rojo de la depresión.

Y por eso salió corriendo, para llamar por teléfono a una compañera de trabajo. Una psicóloga.

"Estás llorando...porqué?"  Las entre cortadas palabras de la chica le hicieron mirarle fijamente a los ojos, los cuales, también mostraban lagrimas.

"Porqué?...Eso es lo que también quisiera saber" Le dijo, también entre leves sollozos.

"Fausto...yo no quiero hablar" Anna secó con las yemas de sus dedos sus lagrimas. De reojo vio la cara sorpresiva del doctor, que a la vez con confusión.

"...Anna, se que no debería presionarte, pero...porque todo esto? Que fue eso que él te provoco a hacer esto?....Anna?"

"Ya te lo dije, no quiero hablar....sobre nada!"

"Pero..."

"Sobre nada he dicho!!!" Le arrojó el trapo húmedo a la cara y con sumo dolor se incorporó quedando sentada.

"...eres injusta, yo me preocupo por ti, Yoh se preocupa por ti! Y que es lo que haces? Medio matarlo! Y solo decidir de repente que no hablarás dejándome en mi desesperación y angustia...Anna compórtate como la mujer que eres!"

"...."

"Anna?" Fausto cayó de espaldas al arrojarse la rubia hacia él. Apenas si pudo reaccionar del susto y detener unos de los arañazos que  le fueron lanzados, provocando solo una herida en la mejilla, derramando un hilo de sangre. Anna le empezó a dar de golpes y a gritar a la vez. Mientras Fausto solamente luchaba para detenerla, y en uno de esos fuertes golpes alcanzó atrapar las muñecas de la chica. Furiosa, Anna intentaba a darle de golpes con la cabeza y movía incluso las piernas para patearlo, estaba como loca. Sin dejar de gritarle "mentiroso" pero entre esos gritos de enojo y locura iban mezclados de dolor.

"Detente!!! Anna!!!" Entre más le rogaba que se detuviera más le golpeaba.

"Como te has atrevido?!! Mentiroso!!! Morirás, morirás!!!" Pareciera incluso que Anna no tuviera ninguna herida debido a la fuerza y energía que utilizaba para atacar a Fausto, lanzándole mordidas, golpes con la cabeza y patadas ahora que no podía arañarlo. Fausto, harto y resignado, cerro sus ojos, y aflojó las muñecas de la chica. Esperando los golpes que le daría, incluso hasta esperando la muerte. Pero al ver que no había ninguna muestra de movimiento, abrió lentamente sus ojos. Quedando sorprendido por lo que veía.

Anna se había quedado inmóvil, sus ojos los tenía abiertos completamente, con la vista perdida  y su rostro no mostraba ningún gesto. Derramó varias lagrimas y fue cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que caía sin conocimiento al pecho de Fausto. 

Cuando la rubia cayó a él, pudo ver que detrás de Anna se encontraba una mujer, la cual le sonreía.

"Le he inyectado un tranquilizante" Dijo calmadamente mientras le enseñaba la jeringa.

"Señorita Florizel!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

Lentamente abrí mis ojos.  Veía borroso, seguro era porque recién había despertado. Quise secarme lagrimas que aún tenía, pero no pude. Porque? Bueno eso me pregunté yo también. Moví de nuevo mis manos y nada. Giré lentamente mi cabeza y miré hacia ellas. Estaban atadas a los barrotes de la cabecera de mi cama. Fue apenas que noté que mis tobillos también estaban atados a los barrotes de la cama solo que del lado inferior. Empecé a asustarme. ¡¿Quién había hecho eso?! 

Intenté como loca desatarme pero todo era en vano. No podía. Estaba apunto de gritar para que alguien viniera y me desatara...Pero alguien abrió la puerta.

"Hola" Me saludó. Era una mujer. No muy alta, de piel morena. Su pelo era rizado y café, usaba gafas pero podía notarse sus hermosos ojos negros. Se veía con un aire de felicidad. Yo solo le hice un gesto no muy amigable.

"Quién eres?"

"Florizel, Esmeralda Florizel. He venido a verte" Me dijo sonriente mientras se sentaba cerca mío.

"Porque has venido a verme? Acaso piensas entrar en mi mente y hacer que diga todo?" Soltó una risita.

"Algo así" Me contestó. "Soy psicóloga y he venido a ayudarte, Anna"

"Yo no estoy loca" Le miré con odio. Yo no ocupo de nadie y mucho menos de una psicóloga para aliviar mis dolores.

"Nadie lo dice" Me tocó el hombro.

"Suélteme! Si es psicóloga porque me amarró?! Se supone que debe ser humanista! Yo no soy un animal para que me amarre!!"  Comencé a gritarle , mientras movía mi cuerpo intentando desatarme.

"Sueles ponerte violenta. Esa es la razón." Me lo dijo casi cantando, tan tranquila. Viendo, es más, disfrutando ver que yo hacia esfuerzos por soltarme aún con la herida en mi vientre.

Al ver que me resigné y deje de moverme, acercó una silla y se sentó. Le mire confusa.

"Y bien?" Me preguntó.

"Y bien que?"

"Soy todo oídos, platícame que sucedió" Le miré por ultima vez con repulsión y volteé a mirar a otro lado con tal de no ver su feliz rostro.

"No quiero hablar" En mis claras palabras se descargaba un tono frío, pero no pareció importarle.

"No crees que callada no arreglaras nada?"

"No quiero arreglar nada"

"Fue algo que él hizo verdad?" Me quedé callada. No sabía que decirle, pues eso era verdad.

"Ya veo...Pero él no tuvo la culpa, tu eres muy gruñona y distante como para comprender, no sabes aceptar, la culpa fue tuya-

"Basta!! Cállate!!!Mentira!!" Le interrumpí a gritos. Comenzando de nuevo a moverme sin parar.

"Eso es lo que se cree"

"No me importa que crean! Es mentira!!"

"Entonces explícame para poder desmentirme ^^" Le volví a mirar. La observé detenidamente por minutos, guarde silencio, terminé haciéndole un gesto y girando mi cabeza de nuevo. Ella se levantó de su lugar y me besó la mejilla, susurrándome al oído.

"Puedes confiar en mí" Rápidamente moví mi cara, rechazándola. Pero ella solo sonrió y volvió a sentarse.

"Estas loca" le dije.

"Por algo soy psicóloga, no lo crees?"

"Tal vez...te cuente un poco" Le dije calmadamente, después de todo que podía perder?

"Perfecto"

Suspiré de resignación nuevamente. "Bueno...Todo comenzó hace días"

Continuará. . .

__________________

Lamento la tardanza, lamento la tardanza! ^^U Aparte de que el tiempo no me lo permitía , mi pereza me tenía secuestrada nuevamente. Pero en fin...Heme aquí.

En el próximo capítulo ya por fin sabrán el "porque" de Anna. Por tanto, el capítulo estará como en tipo "Flash back". Espérenlo ^^

El número telefónico que he expuesto en el Fanfiction es real, es decir, existe. Así como el personaje de la señorita Esmeralda Florizel, que verdaderamente es psicóloga. (Solo que Florizel no es su verdadero apellido). 

Vieja amiga de mi madre, fue nuestra psicóloga por un tiempo. Si la llaman solo no le digan de donde consiguieron su teléfono xD.

Gracias por sus Reviews, a los cuales aquí tienen una pequeña contestación ^^:

~Sweet Mary Angel:

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios sis! No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor, ¿Pero que me dices tu? ¡Hace tanto que no te veo! T_T

~Juri-San:

En verdad agradezco muchísimo en especial tu review. No tengo las palabras para agradecerte, muchas gracias en verdad. Gracias en serio. No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste al leerlo ^^, y para nada, no tienes que disculparte por tu reseña. Y sabes? Gracias de nuevo.

~Niki:

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios ^^, como lo dije antes, no sabrán sino hasta el próximo capítulo lo que pasó. Creo que les había comentado que sería en éste, no recuerdo ^^U pero si fue así les pido una disculpa por el enredo.

~Kyouyama (jivi_39@hotmail.com):

Sinceramente creo que si necesito mas presiones, ando muy floja últimamente ^^U. Gracias por tus comentarios, y espero haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo ^^

~Annami_PND (camisora@hotmail.com):

Muchas gracias! La verdad la mayoría de mis fics también son típicos YohxAnna, es algo inevitable xD Pero no tiene nada de malo , solo que la mayoría hacemos de esa pareja, después de todo es una de las favoritas. 

~mer1: 

Pues no fue tan pronto..pero bueno ^^U

~Shinjitsu:

Así es niño, ni me lo imaginaba xD Estoy de acuerdo lo que comentas sobre Yoh y Anna, pero la verdad no soy muy buena en esto. Hay muchos mejores autores. Pero ¿y tu? Cuando vas a actualizar tu fic ehh? T.T

Hagamos esto, yo actualizo lo mas pronto si tu actualizas también. Bueno niño, Besos, Te quiero ^^ (Para lo que no sepan y andan que la duda los come, o la curiosidad; Él es mi novio xD)

~Hana Dawn: 

¡Muchas Gracias! Pues ya ves, me atrasé un poquito nomás xD Pero aquí tienes, otro capi más ^^, gracias por los comentarios. ¿Fan? Ah! Fan de Shaman King! ^__^ Yo también lo soy! Que coincidencia! XD

_________________ 


End file.
